


Nebula - Rising Star

by TheArtificialDane, veronicasanders



Series: Galactica [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasanders/pseuds/veronicasanders
Summary: Fame, Raja, Sutan, Bianca, Jinkx, Juju, Detox, and Karl is in their mid to late 20s. Galactica is just starting to gain traction, Bianca has been promoted at Vogue magazine, Jinkx is a hot mess and everyhing is as normally unnormal as it always is.Written by Toriibelledarling and Veronica Sanders





	Nebula - Rising Star

The phone had been ringing off the hook all morning. Every 5 minutes the phone rang and rang and rang before the caller hung up; only to wait 5 minutes and call back and Sutan had had it. He had just gotten home after being in Germany for a week and at 7:30am, all he wanted to do was crash in his bed and sleep. But no…the phone kept ringing.

“RAJA!! Answer the fucking phone!” yelled Sutan from his room. “All I want to do is sleep.”

“No! It’s fucking Carmen!” she yelled back from outside his room, probably from their office. “I told her to not call me because if I spoke to her I’d cuss her out!”

Sutan groaned as he pulled his pillow over his head to block out the noise of the phone ringing once again. “I don’t care! Cuss her out or whatever you gotta do, just get her to stop calling!”

“Fine!” Raja screamed back before answering the phone, much to her brother’s short-lived relief. “CARMEN!! STOP FUCKING CALLING ME!! I TOLD YOUR CRAZY ASS TO NOT CALL OR I WAS GOING TO HURT YOUR FUCKING FEELINGS! NOW KEEP FUCKING TRYING ME AND I WILL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH OF A BITCH I CAN BE!”

Sutan didn’t understand why she had to scream, all he wanted to do was sleep, was he asking for too much? As soon as he had slept, he was going to kill his sister… After a line and a drink, of course.

“Hey Sutan…. Mani wants to talk to you", said Raja in a softer tone as she walked into his room and sat beside him.

“So you just cussed out Mani?” He asked as he felt her get under the covers to lay down, wrapping an arm around him and snuggling into his side.

“Yep.” She mumbled. “She’s been trying to call for the past 20 minutes. She wanted to bring us some food but wasn’t sure if anyone was home.”

“Damn, Rajie”, Sutan said as he got out of bed to get to the phone in the hallway.

“Let’s not talk about it.” Raja sighed, upset that she accidentally cussed their mother out thinking it was her on-again-off-again girlfriend Carmen Carrera.

***  
Sutan and Raja were sitting at their small dining room table with their mother, eating the home cooking she had bought.

[“Thanks again for the food, Mani, it’s amazing as always.”] Sutan said in Indonesian to their mother as he picked up another piece of fried tofu.

[“Thank you, Anada. I figured you hadn’t gone grocery shopping yet and needed some real food besides pizza and burgers.”]

Their mother Maharani watched her children with loving eyes. They were so precious to her, and they doted on her; they even bought her and their father a little house nearby so she would always be close if she ever needed them. [“But why did you scream at me, Putri?”] Maharani asked her only daughter, Raja.

[“Yeah Pu, why did you scream and cuss at our beloved mother?”] Sutan asked with a grin as his sister glared at him.

[“I apologize again, Mani.”] Raja started after she took a sip from her glass of wine. [“I thought the person constantly calling was Carmen and not you. She’s been calling me non-stop my cellphone before I turned it off, and then the house phone started ringing.”] She said as she put her chopsticks down on the side of her plate and took her mother’s small and thin hands in her tattooed ones. [“I never would have answered the phone like that if I knew it was you on the other line. I love you too much, and it hurts my heart that I spoke to you like that. I’m so sorry.”] Raja finished sadly, pressing a kiss to her mother her’s knuckles.

[“All is forgiven, my daughter, just be more aware next time.”] Their mother said with a smile; she knew Raja, or as she affectionately called her Putri, didn’t mean to cuss at her. [“You two are still dating?”] Maharani asked with a puzzled expression. The last time she checked, they were broken up.

Raja groaned; though she did truly care for Carmen, she didn’t know if she could do it anymore with her. [“We are and yet we’re not. It’s just complicated.”] She said with a sigh.

[“If you love her, why is it complicated?”] Her mother asked as she poured her daughter and son a fresh glass of wine each. [“Unless there’s someone else who has your heart.”] She continued. [“Or at least your attention.”]

[“Oh, there’s someone new alright.”] Sutan said with a snicker that was cut short as his mother popped his knuckles with the handle of her chopsticks. [“Hey! Why’d you do that?!”] He whined as he rubbed his still smarting knuckles from his mother’s reprimand.

[“And who that person may be isn’t your story to tell, Anada. Now let Putri speak.”] Maharani said sternly. Though unbeknownst to her, while her head was turned, Raja was making funny faces at her brother as he was scolded.

[“It’s okay, Mani, thank you for defending my honor.”] Raja said demurely, looking down to hide a smile. Sutan was going to kill her when their mother left, but she couldn’t pass it up. [“It’s just I don’t think that the spark we had is enough anymore.”] She continued after taking a sip of wine. [“Like she is a sweet girl but the way she treats me is a little too much.”] She finished with a sigh.

[“Well, what are you going to do about it?”] Her mother asked.

[“You know, I…”] started Raja before she was interrupted by the phone ringing. “That better be a bill collector.” She mumbled in English as she got up to answer it since she was the closest.

“Hello, Amrull residence.” Raja answered the phone with a smile before her face dropped into a scowl. /Aww hell/, thought Sutan as he watched his sister’s expression shift from pleasant to pissed.

“BITCH!! I FUCKING TOLD YOUR CRUNCHY WEAVE-WEARING ASS THAT IF YOU CALLED ME AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE GODDAMN WEEK I WAS GOING TO GO IN ON YOU!!” Shouted Raja into the phone, less than 20 feet away from her mother and brother. “LIKE YOU KEEP TRYING MY FUCKING PATIENCE BECAUSE YOU THINK I’M KIDDING. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT CARMEN, FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUR MAN HANDS! FUCK YOUR SHITTY WEAVE, AND FUCK YOUR LOPSIDED SILICONE TITS!! Whoever did your surgery hates you.” Raja ranted to her girlfriend Carmen who was on the other line, missing the horrified expression on her mother’s face at her foul language directed towards her girlfriend.

“Do I seem worried, Carmen?” Raja asked calmly. “You must have forgotten who you’re dealing with, I’m not one of these average females you’re used to trying to walk all over. So allow me to reintroduce myself, my name is Raja Amrull and I don’t give a fuck, shit or damn how you feel about me right now because I warned you. So don’t go crying to my brother like ‘oh Raja is such a bitch blah blah blah,’ because he already knows that.” She continued easily as she started picking at her nails.

/I need to repaint them before I go out tonight/, Raja thought to herself as she tuned out Carmen, who was cussing her out.

[“Are you done, Pu?”] Asked Sutan as he took a sip of her wine before putting her cup back.

[“Oh yeah, sure, hold on.”] Raja said quickly to her brother before returning to her phone call. “Carmen, you have wasted enough of my time that you can’t afford to pay me for. You have interrupted a lovely family dinner with my mother and brother, so you have a good evening and don’t forget to put lotion on your ashy elbows.” Raja said with a bored expression before she hung up on Carmen and walked back to the table as if nothing happened.

“So!” She started with a smile. [“Who’s ready for dessert?!”]

***

Raja and Sutan stepped into the club, arm in arm, the heavy bass washing over them as they spotted Bianca and Jinkx on the dance floor. Bianca sipped a Corona and rolled her eyes at Jinkx, who danced raucously, arms up in the air, a big and bright smile on her face as she moved to the music.

Raja looked Jinkx up and down, wondering what Jinkx was on tonight, as her eyes looked even more glassy than usual. The redhead looked like she was fine though, just feeling the fantasy; that and Bianca was with her, so Raja wasn’t too worried.

“Hey!” Bianca shouted, waving them over, barely avoiding to spill her drink as Jinkx bumped into her.

[“Get me a Long Island,”] Raja ordered her brother, releasing his arm, already mentally out on the dance floor.

[“Excuse me?”]

[“Please, Anada”] Raja batted her lashes and made kissy faces at him, an innocent expression on her face that was very clearly fake, but it made Sutan laugh.

[“Okay okay, fine.”]

Raja kissed his cheek and turned around, nearly colliding with her friend and business partner Fame, who was racing towards the group with a bottle of champagne and glasses.

“Raja!” Fame squealed, hugging Raja tightly, the girl’s ecstatic happiness affecting Raja who felt her mood lift even more.

“Are you ready to celebrate?!”

“Always!” Raja smiled, not knowing what Fame was so worked up about, her arm around her friend’s as they walked towards the other girls. “So… Why are we celebrating?

“Omigosh, I guess you didn’t get my messages? I left like four on your answering machine! Raja, oh Raja, you’re not going to believe it!”

“What? No, shit, sorry. My phone has been off all day.”

“Weeeeell.” Fame had a huge smile on her face as she drew out the word, clearly nearly bursting at the seams with the secret she had inside, and then it all came out at once. “Bianca showed our newest fall pieces to her boss, her boss, Raja! We’re getting a spread in Vogue! Galactica is going to be in Vogue magazine!!”

“Oh my God!” Raja exclaimed, hugging Fame again, Bianca grabbing the bottle of champagne.

“So she told you, huh?” Bianca grinned, her dimples deep, the cuteness of them a sharp contrast to her fierce and harsh eye makeup. “My boss may be fucking nuts, but she sure knows talent when she sees it.” Bianca popped the bottle, all of them cheering before they sat down at the table. The club was a regular spot for the gang, and they had a standing deal with the owner about the table being theirs. Bianca took the glasses from Fame, and poured for everyone. She handed one to Jinkx, hesitating for half a second as the redhead did not appear to need more toxins at the moment, but Jinkx took the decision out of Bianca’s hands as she snatched the glass anyway.

“To Galactica!”

Everyone smiled, joining in Jinkx’s toast as they all drowned their glasses.

“This is the coolest thing EVER!” Raja exclaimed, slamming her glass down onto the table.

“You’re so sweet, RaRa.” Fame laughed, her arm wrapping itself around Jinkx, her hand gently petting the woman’s red hair. “But you’ve had like four Vogue covers yourself, I mean, isn’t that like… You know”

Raja waved her hand, easily dismissing Fame. “Yes, but, that’s as a model. This feels like.. like it’s bigger? Like it’s different. This time it feels like I’m more than just a face, like I’m a part of the creation of something,” she said just in time as Sutan walked up with a tray of drinks for everyone, the man spotting the bottles and the empty glasses from what Jinkx and Bianca had gotten earlier.

“What’s this, are you guys having all the fun without me?” he pouted, a good natured smile quickly overtaking his face as he sat down next to Bianca, handing the Long Island to his sister.

“Yeah, it’s been a non-stop orgy while you’ve been gone. I guess the fun’s over now,” answered Bianca, a toothy grin on her face.

“Come on, I’m great in an orgy!” Sutan pushed Bianca’s shoulder.

“Yeah, well, no dicks allowed.”

Fame perked up at the mentions of dicks, remembering that Detox and Juju weren’t there yet, she and Jinkx whispering together as Fame pulled Jinkx’s brand new mobile out of her purse.

“There’s a group of girls over there who look like they used some fake IDs to get in. They’re more your speed.” Bianca pointed, clearly making fun of Sutan since the girls looked like they were in high school.

Sutan pretended like he was using imaginary binoculars, scouting out the talent. “Damn. You’re right B, I think you just found the next supermodel of the world.” Sutan smiled, his arm going around Bianca’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome. My gaydar is not very advanced, but I can spot ‘barely legal’ from a mile away.”

Raja laughed uproariously. Bianca was a great wingwoman whenever she was out with her and her brother, but she wasn’t known for her subtlety. Raja knew she meant well when she and Sutan went “babe watching.” However, Raja had heard the door to Sutan’s room open and close many a night, and she had even caught a peek of Jinkx one morning, much to her surprise and Sutan’s embarrassment. She would always hold that over his head, but that wasn’t any of her business.

“The only reason is because you don’t care whether someone is gay or not. You’ll eat anyone’s pussy, as long as she’s hot.”

Bianca winked at Fame. “Pretty much.”

Fame blushed and held up her wedding ring. “Don’t give me that look, Bianca. Those days are over for me.”

“Riiiight,” Bianca teased.

Raja opened up her purse, grabbing a small bag with the pure powder cocaine she got before she and Sutan had walked into the club. Raja prepared a quick line of coke, looking at the others at the table, which resulted in two extra lines for Jinkx and Sutan.

“Omigod you guys, did you see who just walked in here?!” Jinkx slurred, wiping her nose. “That’s Johnny Depp!”

Fame laughed. “Jinkxy, that’s Michael Jackson. Are you okay, honey?”

Jinkx shrugged and laid her head on Raja’s shoulder. “I love you, RaRa…I really do, your skin is so soft”, she said as she stroked the other side of her face.

“I love you too, Jinkxy, no one keeps up like you do.”

Sutan laughed, the girls from earlier now clearly watching them as he had been sitting, his eyes weighing and worth-checking each and every one of them and deciding that he needed at least three more drinks before they’d even be in the running for his attention tonight.

“Speaking of crazy assholes, where’s your girlfriend tonight, Raj?” asked Bianca, knowing she was sticking her thumb right into a sore spot.

“We broke up.”

“Awww, again? Really?”

“Really, she’s insane.”

“Too bad. I love that psycho bitch.”

“Well, crazy bitches love me”, Raja replied with a toast with Bianca. “What can I say, it’s a constant war.”

“The opposite of war isn’t peace, it’s creation,” announced Jinkx as Fame filled her glass.

“She’s ingested an entire pharmacy tonight, but she can still quote showtunes without missing a beat,” Bianca quipped, an ouch leaving her as Jinkx punched her on the arm.

Fame laughed, raising a new full glass of champagne high in the air. “Let’s toast to your boss, Bianca, let’s toast to her and to the exciting times ahead!”

“To Bunny!” Bianca exclaimed.

“To BUNNY!” the others cheered.

***

For years, the group had a weekly brunch every Sunday. “Like church, but with more booze and better conversation,” said Bianca. Bianca and the twins hardly ever missed a week, and Fame was also fairly reliable. Karl was always up for day-drinking so he’d often come and sip mimosas and judge the rest of them for their dietary choices. Detox and Juju joined about once a month and Jinkx had a hard time waking up before 3 pm on Sundays so she mostly rolled in late or just caught up with them later in the day.

One Sunday in July, Bianca showed up with a small person that Fame recognized without an introduction. She looked about 10 years old, in little doc martens and a sundress, straps sliding down her arms. Her dark hair was long and wavy and tangled as anything, with one chunky streak of red. She shared Bianca’s heart-shaped face and pouty mouth, although her big eyes were aqua.

“Guys, this is my baby sister, Adore. Try not to be fucking cocksuckers around her, she’s very impressionable.”

Adore grinned. She loved it when Bianca swore around her; it made her feel grown up.

Karl made a face. “What do you have against cocksucking, B?”

“It reminds me of my uncle.”

Raja cackled, nearly spitting up her mimosa.

“You guys! Stop it!” Fame scolded. “Hey, Adore! It’s great to meet you. I’m Fame.”

“Sure you are.” Adore looked at Bianca pointedly and Bianca dissolved in laughter.

“Wow, that little kid just read you something fierce,” commented Karl.

“Maybe someday I’ll live up to my name.” Fame grinned.

“Maybe someday she’ll live up to hers,” Bianca said, sitting down. Adore stuck her tongue out and plopped into her lap. “Oof! I think you should get your own seat, hon.”

“Why? I used to sit in your lap all the time.”

“You used to be a lot smaller.”

“Are you saying I’m fat? Because that might lead to an eating disorder.”

“Damn, Bianca, this bitch is just like you,” Sutan laughed.

“Don’t call my sister a ‘bitch’ you fuckhead.”

“Fuckhead,” echoed Adore softly, giggling.

Jinkx walked slowly and unsteadily up to their table, swathed in 10 scarves and a coat with a big fur hood. Sunglasses completed her bizarre look. She gingerly got into an empty chair and put her head in her hands.

“JINKXY! GOOD MORNING!” Bianca yelled, and Jinkx cringed, whimpering. “Well you look like fresh hell. Such a departure from your normal Sunday best.”

“Can you…please…shut…the fuck…up?” Jinkx whispered hoarsely, letting her head drop to the table.

“Who’s this mess?” Adore asked.

“This mess is Jinkx. And have some respect. She’s the Queen Bee of Messes.”

“Good morning Jinkxy-poo. I didn’t know it was 49 below outside,” Sutan greeted.

“Care for a drink darling?” Asked Raja innocently knowing good and well that more alcohol was the last thing she needed. “You know drinking more alcohol helps hangovers.”

Jinkx was trying to come out of all of her layers, “Is it too early for rum on the rocks?” She asked as she was finally able to shrug off her unnecessary fur coat.

Raja smiled at her friend, this is one of the reasons she loved herself some Jinkx, even with a hangover she would still drink. “Coming right up love.”

Bianca waved the waiter over. “Can you bring my friend something very strong? She doesn’t need hair of the dog. She needs an entire fur coat of the dog. She needs 101 Dalmatians.”

“Ughhhh…” Jinkx moaned.

“Suck it up, buttercup!” Karl said, “We got 2 more hours of bottomless mimosas.”

Adore hugged Bianca around the neck. “B, I have to go to the bathroom.”

“It’s right over there, baby.” Bianca pointed.

“You want me to go by myself? In New York City? What if I get kidnapped?” Adore’s eyes were huge.

“I’ll cry my eyes out,” Bianca told her, kissing her cheek. “But I think you can handle peeing on your own. I’ll be right here. We can see the door. I promise you’ll be okay.”

Bianca watched her make her way through the restaurant. When Adore was safely inside the bathroom, she looked up and saw Fame’s eyes dancing with glee, a dreamy expression on her face.

“What?” she snapped.

Fame rested her chin in her hand. “It’s just nice to see that you’re capable of love.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“I’m serious! It’s really cute.” Fame smiled again.

“Well…yeah, I mean, I kind of have a special bond with her. You know, I’m the oldest of five and she’s the youngest… Also…I think she’s gay, too.”

“What makes you think that?” asked Raja.

“Well, last year, we were looking through one of her American Girl Doll Catalogues, and she told me than she liked looking at Felicity but it made her tummy feel funny.”

“Oh my god…what did you say?” Karl asked.

“I said I knew how she felt; I got the same feeling watching Britney Spears dance.”

The entire table erupted in laughter as Adore walked back to the table, sliding into the booth next to her sister.

“So Adore, are you having fun with your sister?”

“Yes! It’s been the best Spring Break ever! Yesterday B took me to this very fancy restaurant, the Russian…” she looked at Bianca.

“Russian Tea Room,” Bianca supplied.

“Yeah I was sooo scared I was gonna spill but I didn’t. And I got this chicken that was filled with BUTTER, it was delicious.”

Karl raised his eyebrows. “Well that’ll help her in her teenage years. Eating meat filled with butter.”

Bianca rolled her eyes. “She’s 10. She can enjoy butter for a few more years, Karl.”

“Adore, listen to me…nothing tastes as good as skinny feels.”

Raja clinked glasses with him.

Adore shook her head. “You guys, I don’t know, that chicken tasted VERY good. And you know I could die at any moment. I could spontaneously combust.”

Bianca laughed and put an arm around her. “Anyone feel like going out tonight? I wanna go cruising after I drop this little one off at the airport.”

“Is there a special someone you have your eye on or whatever?” asked Raja as she took a sip of her 3rd mimosa of the day.

“Special someone? What are you, my mother?” Bianca laughed. “Of course not…A lot of hot bitches though. The usual.”

“Fucking whore!” Raja cackled causing Adore to grin and Fame give her a disapproving look.

“Raja, we have young ears at the table and that language is unacceptable for a growing child to hear,” Fame chastised, fed up with them.

Raja rolled her eyes. If Adore was the little sister of Bianca, ‘fucking whore’ was the least of her worries. “Ok, she’s a harlot then.”

“Is a harlot like a whore?” Adore wondered.

“Yes, it’s exactly like a whore,” Raja said with a grin. “It’s just a classier way of saying it.”

Adore considered this. “I don’t think B is a whore. She’s got a good job. Maybe the girls she’s with are, though.”

Raja finished her mimosa and switched her empty glass with Sutan’s half full one. “No baby, the girls your sister messes with are sluts because they do it for free, at least your sister gets paid.” She said with a nod of agreement to herself.

Fame covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. “Does NOBODY care that she is a CHILD?!”

“Fame? Have another fucking drink, please,” Bianca pushed her Bloody Mary across the table.

“Come on Fame darling,” Sutan started, taking his drink back from his sister causing her to pout. “At least Raja and Jinkx aren’t making good use of their compacts…or worse,” he said with a laugh, earning him a dirty look from Fame and snickering from Karl.

“It’s all good Fame, I’ve heard and seen worse from B,” Adore said with a sweet smile.

“I don’t even want to know what you’re talking about.”

“Well, like this morning, I walked into her room and she was under the covers and this blonde girl was–”

“STOP!” Fame screeched, covering her ears. “And Bianca, get a damn lock on your door!”

Adore widened her eyes dramatically. “Ooooh, Fame just said the D word!”

Fame threw up her hands and began to guzzle the Bloody Mary.

The twins were in tears, “This is literally the funniest thing we’ve heard in ages!” they said simultaneously.

“You guys, I told you not to do that Olsen twins shit. It’s fucking terrifying,” Bianca warned.

“I’m fucking crying,” Raja said. “Is my mascara running?” Raja asked Sutan, turning to look at him.

“Just a touch,” Sutan replied, taking a napkin and dabbing at her eyes.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And you’re a fucking hater BiBi,” the twins said again with matching glares.

Adore shook her head in amazement. “So who’s Mary-Kate and who’s Ashley?”

“Sutan is Mary-Kate. He’s younger and sluttier and doesn’t hold his liquor as well,” Bianca informed her.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Adore said, nodding.

Sutan had a look of mock offense on his face at Bianca’s comparison of him and as he dubbed her, “the uglier Olsen twin.” Much to his sister’s cackling glee.

“Aww TanTan is the slutty twin who can’t hold their alcohol,” said Raja as she grabbed her brother’s chin and shook his head. “But you know I still love you, ugliness and all,” she said with a smile. “I need another drink…WAITER!”

***

Bass thumped heavily through the speakers, pounding through the floorboards of the smoky club. Bianca sipped a cosmo and surveyed the room. She spotted a gorgeous girl in the corner, light almond-shaped eyes and long, wavy hair. She started eyeing her up and then stopped. Shit. She’d slept with this girl already, but only once…she tried to remember why. She didn’t remember her name, but had a crystal clear picture of her face when she’d come, tears filling her baby blue eyes, and then the feeling of her sharp acrylic nails digging into B’s shoulder. Riiight, that’s why. Those Jersey nails. Yikes.

Bianca sighed and turned back to the bar, now trying to check out the women in her immediate vicinity. But before she could catch the eye of the redhead in the glitter headband, some yuppie-looking dude with slick blonde hair sidled up, slipping his arm around her waist. “Has anyone ever told you how amazingly gorgeous you are?” he asked.

“Yep,” Bianca said, slamming back the rest of her drink and wiggling out of his grip. “All the women I fuck.”

“You fuck girls? That is so hot,” he breathed.

“I’m not doing it for your benefit, douchebag.”

He laughed, not catching the hint, and stepped closer.

“Bro, I need to you back the fuck off, unless you are not fond of your testicles, in which case keep right on going.”

Yuppie Dude laughed again. “You’re so sassy. I love that.”

Across the bar, Raja had spotted the situation and now strode over purposefully. She stepped in between them. “Get away from my girlfriend, asshole!” she growled, and then spun around to Bianca. “Babyyyyy!” she cooed, arms around her waist. “Didja miss me?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Bianca replied gratefully.

Raja laughed and leaned in to kiss her, pinning her against the bar, shoving Yuppie away with her other hand.

He stumbled backward, enjoying the show, muttering, “Damn…”

Raja’s head snapped up and her dark eyes flashed angrily at him. “You’re not invited to this party, dickface. Get lost.”

He held up his hands and backed away some more as Raja went in for another kiss, deeper this time. She swirled her tongue in Bianca’s mouth, aggressively at first and then backing off and letting B take the lead, kissing her back with surprising sweetness and sliding hands down to her ass. After a few moments, Bianca broke away, giggling a little. “Thanks for saving me. My big strong hero.”

“Anytime, tiger,” Raja winked.

Bianca wiped her mouth. “The kiss was a nice touch.”

“I wanted to see what all the fuss was about,” Raja said, playfully poking B’s dimples, eyes glittering.

“And?”

“Not bad. 8 out of 10.”

Bianca guffawed, hugging her around her waist and resting a head on her shoulder. “Let’s get you another drink.”

Raja cackled and led her to an empty booth so they could put more space between them and the blonde-haired creep. “So what was all that about?” she asked waving a jeweled hand in the direction of the bar.

“Oh you know the usual douchebag who thinks ‘I’m gay’ is code for ‘I want to have a threesome with you and some girl.’,” said Bianca who threw her legs over Raja’s lap because she saw some dudes lurking nearby. “They make me itch.”

“Clearly,” Raja said dryly as she traced invisible patterns on Bianca’s nylon covered thigh and waved her other hand in the air to call a waitress over. “But why are you here alone? I would have thought that you would have found some form of entertainment for the night by now,” she said as she watched Bianca watch the rest of the partygoers, out the corner of her eye. “Unless, you know…you’ve just been waiting for someone to sweep you off your feet.”

Bianca turned to look at the tall and tanned model. If it was another lifetime and they weren’t such good friends, she would probably take her up on her offer. “The same could be said for you,” she countered. “Where’s your shadow?”

“Trying to skirt around the question, I see you,” Raja laughed after she gave their drink orders to their pretty brunette waitress. “But if you must know, Sutan is having a boys night with Karl. He dragged the poor guy to some strip club…the Cat Scratch or some shit, probably hanging out with hookers and strippers having a grand ole time while Karl tries to hit on the bouncers.”

“Sounds like someone is jealous,” Bianca said with a laugh at Raja’s petulant expression.

“Not in the slightest,” Raja said with a small huff. “I just don’t want him to bring those skanks home - or their germs,” she continued as she and Bianca watched a group of women walk past them. “I don’t have time for herpes. Even though you still haven’t answered why you’re here alone.”

“Well…I was trying to cruise for chicks, but it seems I’ve run out of fresh faces here.” Bianca flashed her dimples at Raja. “I can’t wait until Fall…”

“You know at some point those college freshman are gonna be too young for you, B,” Raja laughed.

“I know. I’m dreading the day…I guess when that happens, I’ll have to get married or something.”

Raja grinned and leaned her head on Bianca’s shoulder. “So romantic.”

“Yeah, well…shut up.”

The drinks arrived and Raja lifted hers up. “Bottoms up, B!”

“Top off, Raj!” Bianca winked.

Both girls began to giggle as they tossed their drinks back, gearing up for a wild night.

***

“BiBi baby!” whined Raja as she and Bianca left the 3rd club of their impromptu ladies night. “I want some pizza.”

“It’s like 3am bitch…fuck pizza, what about a short stack and coffee?” groaned Bianca as she walked beside her drunk best friend.

Raja looked down at her shorter friend with a pout, “But I don’t want pancakes and coffee.”

“Then what in the fuck do you want at 3am?”

“I don’t know!” she whined as she stood at the corner attempting to pull her long hair into a knot at the top of her head. “I just want something in my mouth.”

Bianca cut her eyes at Raja who was swaying slightly as she leaned over to bring all her hair forward. “No comment.”

“Oh my fucking god, bitch get your mind out the gutter! I’m talking about food!” Raja started as she finished her messy bun before turning to glare at Bianca. “I want food in my mouth,” she mumbled. “Oh what about a hotdog and beer?!”

“That sounds disgusting,” started Bianca as she reapplied her red lipstick. “Are there any hotdog stands even open around this time?”

“I don’t know,” Raja said before she stopped herself. “Hold up…is that my brother?” she asked Bianca as she squinted across the street. “SUTAN!” she screamed out, causing people walking by to look at her.

“RAJIE!!” Sutan screamed back, waving his arms as if he was trying to land a plane. “I thought you were already home or whatever!” he yelled.

“Why are those trashy sluts hanging off of you?!” Raja screamed as she zeroed in on the young women hanging off of his arms. One of them was snuggling up to Karl, clearly not taking the hint as he held her at arm’s length, an expression of extreme distaste on his face.

“Who are you calling a slut, bitch!?” screamed one of the young women to Raja.

Raja’s eye twitched. “I don’t know who that slut thinks she’s talking to but she got the wrong bitch,” she said softly to Bianca with an eerily calm expression. “I’ll be right back!” And with that, Raja gave her purse to Bianca and dashed across the street not caring about traffic. Bianca followed, bracing herself for a show.

“Oh shit,” Karl said softly as he watched Raja make her way across the street with Bianca in tow. “I think you should go,” he said to the group of women.

“Fuck that bitch, I’m not afraid of her,” the young woman who insulted Raja replied as she wrapped her body around Sutan’s.

“She’s going to kill us,” Sutan said to no one in particular.

“Now who called me a bitch?” asked Raja as she and Bianca got close enough to the group.

“I said it and you’re still a fucking bitch,” the woman replied, letting go of Sutan and taking a step closer to the taller woman.

Raja’s hand moved so fast, Bianca didn’t have a chance to say anything before she saw the woman stumble back holding her cheek screaming. “Bitch shut the fuck up, you’ll be fine, you brought that blow upon yourself,” Raja sneered at the young woman as her friends surrounded her throwing dirty looks in her and Bianca’s direction.

“Hey are you guys hungry? We were thinking about getting pancakes and coffee,” Bianca asked the guys who were still looking at Raja like she would strike again.

“That sounds like a great idea, but can I shower first? I have the stench of Staten Island Stripper all over me,” Karl said with an grimace.

“Oh yeah? What does that smell like?” Bianca asked, linking arms with him.

“Designer Imposter perfume, roll-on body glitter and wet pussy,” Karl wrinkled his nose and made gagging noises. “Sometimes being a wingman is utterly disgusting.”

Bianca laughed. “There’s this place on East 42nd that makes amazing cinnamon toast and apple pancakes,” she said as they went to hail a cab to take them to the diner before they went to the twins apartment.

“Raja, have you lost your entire mind?” asked Sutan seriously, as she wrapped her arms around him as they followed behind their friends. “She could have had a knife or razors in her mouth, anything.”

Raja looked up at Sutan, the entire incident that just took place, forgotten. “Then I would have beat the dog shit out of her,” she said simply with a big smile as if her slapping the young woman was nothing out of the ordinary. “Besides my BiBi would have had my back,” Raja chirped coming to a stop behind Bianca. “That and if they try and gang up on me, I keep a switchblade in my purse.”

“Your sister is a goddamn thug,” Karl said shaking his head.

“She’s fucking crazy,” Sutan groaned as his sister started talking animatedly with Bianca about different flavors of french toast.

***

The gang lay sprawled around Raja and Sutan’s apartment, in a post-brunch, day-drunk in the evening, weed-fueled haze. Detox sat in the plush armchair with Juju in his lap. Karl perched on the arm of a sofa, Sutan on the opposite end. In between them, Raja lounged with her head in Bianca’s lap. Fame kneeled on the loveseat, playing with Jinkx’s hair beside her. Patrick sat on a cushion on the floor, playing tug-of-war with their new puppy.

“It’s so nice to have everyone here,” Fame commented. “We’ve missed you guys,” she said to Juju and Detox.

“Yeah, and we’re the worst parents in the world,” Juju moaned, resting a head on Detox’s shoulder.

“Babe, Kelly’s safe in Boston with your mom. It’s okay.” Detox finished the last of his beer and reached for another.

“Yeah, and there are much worse parents, Juju. Like Kurt Cobain and Courtney Love,” said Sutan.

“Bing Crosby…” offered Raja.

“Joan Crawford,” said Bianca, “The Monsoons…” Jinkx flashed her a dirty look but everyone else cracked up.

“Okay, okay, stop!” Juju laughed.

“Juju, I’m sorry you feel guilty but it’s been so long since everyone was here. I’m so happy.” Fame leaned down and kissed the top of Patrick’s head.

“ _We are the world…we are the people…_ ” sang Bianca in a gravely voice, prompting laughter from Karl and Detox.

“Way to ruin a nice moment, douchebag,” Raja said.

“Says the queen of douchebags,” Bianca retorted.

“Fuck you.” Raja started to tickle Bianca’s neck.

“Fuck YOU!” Bianca laughed.

“Jeez you guys, get a room,” said Sutan. He took a hit from a joint Jinkx handed him.

“Jealous?” Bianca teased.

Raja hit her with a pillow. “Shut the fuck up, bitch!”

“Seriously you guys, just fuck already,” Karl said, shaking his head and taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, that’d be great. I love someone insulting the size of my hips while I fuck them.”

Raja laughed and sucked on the joint Sutan passed her, giving Bianca sleepy bedroom eyes. “That does sound fun.”

Fame hugged Patrick around the shoulders. “I love our family.”

“I know, hon.”

***

Later, everyone started to leave, and Jinkx, in typical fashion, spilled an entire drink down Bianca’s blouse while stuffing two scarves into her bag. “Augh, I’m sorry!” she shrieked.

“Thank you,” Bianca rolled her eyes. “Ugh, I’m sticky as fuck. Did you have to be drinking a goddamn margarita?”

Jinkx giggled. “Oops.”

Raja, hugging Fame and Patrick at the door, looked back over her shoulder. “You can shower if you want,” she offered.

“Yeah, thanks. I can’t get on the subway like this.” Bianca headed for the bedrooms.

“Feel free to borrow some of my clothes. You know, if you can find anything that fits.”

Bianca poked her head back out of Raja’s door and flashed her the middle finger. “Sorry I’m built like an actual human woman.”

“Not as sorry as we are! We have to look at you!” Raja smirked at her from the doorway.

***

Bianca stepped out of the steamy shower and picked up the towel, wincing. She opened the door and called, “Hey Raj! You have any towels that aren’t soaking wet already?”

“Coming!”

A few moments later, Raja entered the bedroom with a clean towel in her hands. She shut the door behind her and flashed Bianca a naughty look.

“Come and get it.”

Rolling her eyes, Bianca flung open the bathroom door and strolled across the room. She reached for the towel and Raja held it teasingly over her head.

“Nice bush.“

“Would you please go fuck yourself?” Bianca put her hands on her hips.

Raja tossed the towel onto the bed.

Bianca looked up at Raja, with her sleepy stoned expression, swaying a little on her feet. Her dark hair fell into her eyes. Her eyes swept down Raja’s lean body and then back up to her face.

“So you wanna know what real tits feel like? Go ahead,” she taunted, taking a step closer.

Raja’s mouth turned up in a smile. She rested her hands lightly on Bianca’s hips and then shoved her backward onto the bed. “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.”

Bianca reached up and grabbed a handful of Raja’s silky hair, yanking it hard and rolling them over so that she hovered over her. “Whatever. I’m drunk and your brother has a dick.”

Sitting up and sliding her hands around to Bianca’s ass, Raja grinned up at her, dark eyes flashing. “Whatever indeed. You know you’ve wanted me for years.”

“I have not, you bi–” Bianca protested, getting cut off by Raja’s mouth closing around her nipple. She let out a breathy moan, arching forward against her as Raja sucked, hands kneading her ass.

Raja felt a surge of power. Getting Bianca del Rio to stop yammering was a pretty big coup. And she wasn’t gonna lie, the hair pulling wasn’t half bad. She sucked harder, then pushed Bianca onto her back, still working her nipple while the other hand drifted up to toy with her other breast.

Bianca’s eyes were closed when she murmured, “That’s what an adult woman’s chest looks like when they get proper nutrition during their formative years.”

Raja whipped off her shirt and pressed a kiss to Bianca’s mouth, then pulled back. “Eh, I feel like there should maybe be a Julia Roberts in  _Pretty Woman_  ‘no kissing’ rule here.”

“Why? Afraid you’ll fall in love with me?” Bianca yanked off Raja’s skirt. “No panties with a skirt? Keepin’ it classy as always, I see.”

“Yeah, I’m afraid I’ll fall in love with your rude, bitter ass,” Raja rolled her eyes, lowering her body against Bianca’s and grinding hard.

Tightening her legs around Raja’s waist, Bianca thrust upwards, nails digging into her shoulders. “You’re such a cunt,” she breathed.

Raja grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms over her head, swirling a tongue around her nipple again, pressing her down into the mattress. “Say it again.”

Bianca shook her head, eyes closed, sighing.

Emboldened, Raja let go of her arms and moved down her body. She sucked a bruise into her thigh and giggled. “Jesus Christ. I need a machete to get through your situation down here.”

Bianca pushed her away with her foot and crawled on top of her. “Forgive me for not wanting to look like a fucking overgrown alien baby.” She rubbed Raja’s clit with the back of her fingers, biting down her collarbone.

Slinging her long legs over Bianca’s shoulders, Raja rolled her eyes. “Whatever dude, I don’t like hair in my food. I like–Ohh!” Raja buried her head back into the pillow and moaned as Bianca’s tongue found her. “Fuuuck…”

“Oh good, I found a way to shut you up.” Bianca grinned wickedly and continued to lick her softly as she writhed around, whimpering.

“Fuck off and–oh god keep going.” Raja arched up against her, trying to increase the pressure.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Bianca hummed against her, holding her thighs down, feeling nails rake up and down her back.

“Fucking hell, will you go harder?” Raja whined.

Bianca looked up at her, grinning, and sucked gently on her inner thigh.

“UGH, I hate you!”

Bianca laughed and slid a finger gently inside her, barely touching her g-spot, and Raja arched up again.

“I swear to Christ you are the most frustrating person I know!” Raja panted.

“Stop being such a twat for 4 seconds and I’ll let you come.”

Raja leaned her head back. “Bianca del Rio, you have great taste in fashion.”

“Oh yeah?” Bianca added another finger and sucked on her clit.

“Yeah, oh–FUCK! And you…you are funny?”

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Bianca sucked harder, curling her fingers, stroking her g-spot.

Raja whimpered and arched up again, eyes squeezed shut. “B…”

Bianca added a third finger and swirled her tongue around, humming against her.

Raja’s fists were buried in her hair and when she came, she pulled on it, hard, ankles locked together, toes curled.

Breathing hard, she opened her eyes and looked up at Bianca, who had climbed down from the bed and was now putting on one of Raja’s tank tops. She watched her for a minute.

Bianca winked at her and slid on a pair of underwear.

“Well, that was…new,” Raja laughed. “At least now I know why pull so much tail. It’s certainly not your looks.”

Bianca held up her middle finger and replied, “I thought it would be nice for you to fuck someone without a DSM-supported psychosis.”

“Yeah, and I thought you should experience sex with someone over the age of consent.”

They glared at each other for a few moments and then both broke, laughing, as Bianca jumped back onto the bed. “I’m sleeping over. We can get Amy Ruth’s for breakfast.”

“Yeahhhh chicken and waffles.” Raja wrapped her arms around Bianca from behind.

Bianca pushed her off. “I said sleep, bitch. Get your giant mantis limbs off of me.”

Raja giggled. “Fine. Cunt.”

“Whore.”

“Goodnight, pumpkin.” Raja yawned.

“Goodnight, dollface.“


End file.
